glory at our fingertips
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Close your eyes and make your choice. - Next-Gen drabbles - #8: LilyLorcan
1. ScorpiusRoxanne

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting of as many unusual pairings as we can write. There will be a different pairing every time, and all will be pairings that are unusual or don't have very many stories on FF compared to others =]**

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> red velvet cake

**pairing: **scorpius/roxanne

**writer: **Aebbe

* * *

><p>He came into the kitchen and his heart almost stopped beating. She was sitting on the floor, crying, covered in something red.<p>

Then he realised that the red stuff was not the texture of blood, and that it was mixed in with white stuff, and most of it was lying in a squashed heap on a tray on the floor beside her.

"Roxy..." he said, "What happened?"

She jumped at his voice and tried to scrub the tears away, but only smeared red across her face.

"Oh, Scorp! I... I made you a c-cake for your birthday and I d-dropped it! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey..." he crossed the room and put his arms around her, regardless of the scattered cake, "You made me a cake?" he looked around, "A red cake?"

"It's Red Velvet Cake," she sniffed, "It's an American thing I found in a book."

He picked a piece up and put in his mouth.

"Tastes great!"

"But it's all squashed!"

He grinned at her.

"So? Still tastes good," he leaned over and kissed her, then sucked the sticky cake mixture of her cheek, tasting the salty tears mixed in with it, "And I can think of loads of things to do with squashed Red Velvet Cake."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


	2. MollyLorcan

**prompt:** portrait

**pairing: **MollyLorcan

**writer:** lonely hands

* * *

><p>She is every inch a portrait, and maybe that's what makes her so very addictive.<p>

Because, see, Molly Weasley hides behind the image of perfection, and she is like a painting, a photograph, a sculpture - still, unmoving and never-changing, a carbon-copy of every single Weasley before her.

But she has her flaws, and Lorcan likes to poke and probe until his fingers weave through them, like something impaired.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and no favouriting without reviewing, please!<strong>


	3. VictoireLorcan

**pairing: **victoire/lorcan

**prompt: **underestimate

**writer:** fabricated fantasies

* * *

><p>She's gorgeous and carefree and lights up the world with her smile, and he can't help but be drawn to her.<p>

He sees her at a party at the Burrow, wearing what has to be the shortest dress she owns as she turns up the charm, bewitching any poor soul that gets in her way. He wants to believe that it's all for him (it isn't, it isn't), because it's easier to pretend than to feel his heart shatter in his chest.

She smiles at him, and his eyes widen, drinking her in from head to toe, and he watches as she turns away. And perhaps he's underestimated his own strength, or her beauty, because a glance is all she needs to make him fall in love with her all over again.

He's hopeless and optimistic and lives for her smiles, and his heart shatters as she kisses a boy who will never be him.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. RoseLorcan

**pairing: **RoseLorcan  
><strong>prompt:<strong> snow  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincesPearl

* * *

><p>Maybe coming out to ice-skate in the dead of winter at midnight wasn't the <em>best<em> idea Rose Weasley had ever had.

"Rose," groaned Lorcan Scamander, her partner-in-crime for the night. "I'm _sleepy_. Let's go inside!"

"I can't," Rose said firmly. "I have to get this move just right."

"You've been doing that loop thingy for two hours," Lorcan sighed in exasperation. "Come _on_. It's getting late and I-"

"Oh, my gosh!" Rose swerved to a stop near Lorcan, blue eyes wide as she looked up at the sky. "Lorc, it's snowing!"

Sure enough, snow was gently falling from the sky, dotting the landscape with tiny white spots. The snowflakes spilled onto the two curfew-breakers as well, starting to coat their clothing and hair.

"It's amazing," Lorcan muttered, half-serious, half-sarcastic. "Can we go inside now?"

Rose pelted him with a tiny snowflake that was rather pathetic for a snowball but managed to land inside his mouth.

Lorcan spit it out, glaring at her. "Never mind. It's _on_, Weasley."

They didn't go inside until the snow stopped falling.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thank you.**


	5. RoseLysander

**prompt: **propriety  
><strong>writer: <strong>princesspearl

* * *

><p>From the moment she was old enough to know what the word meant, Rose Weasley had observed proprieties. She had dressed in pretty dresses and never gotten messy and always studied hard and been polite to people and done what her parents told her to do. She was the image of the perfect daughter, with her bouncy auburn curls and bright blue eyes and polite smile and careful manners.<p>

And that never changed, until she spent extended time in the company of Lysander Scamander.

"You need to relax, Rosie," he told her one breezy autumn day before school started, popping up in front of her favorite tree and nearly scaring her to death.

He hadn't listened one bit to her protests as he led her away from her books, through her backyard, past a river, and towards a beautiful waterfall flowing into a picturesque pond.

"It's beautiful," she said, staring around in delight. "But why did you bring me here?"

He grinned, twined his fingers with her, and said, "To have fun!"

And then he pulled her into the freezing cold water.

"Proprieties?" she'd grin later when Albus questioned her about why she was soaking wet and not bothering to change her clothes. "What are those?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. LilyLorcan

prompt: bubbles

pairing: LilyLorcan

writer: RoseScor90

* * *

><p>He found her by the lake; as always. She was waving her wand, making the water rise and fall with it, the splash sending up bubbles. It had been her pass time from long back, something she used to do when she was a child. He sat beside her silently, dipping his legs in the water.<p>

She did not look up, but the water slapping his legs furiously told him that she wasn't unaware of him either. Sighing, he turned to her.

"Lily, listen to..." he was splashed again, but by a torrent of bubbles straight from her wand this time.

"You're a jerk, Lorcan. And I can't be bothered with..."

"Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"What about? I heard you tell Ly that I was a pesky bugger and..."

"And that I couldn't help but love you," she turned wide eyes towards him and he laughed. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' but she pretended to be offended by his laugh, her anger draining away.

"You're adorable when you pout like that."

"I don't pout," she turned towards the lake again, and random sprinkles of water hit his face.

"Sure you don't but I love it anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. MollyLorcan II

**prompt:** literature

**pairing:** MollyLorcan

**writer:** Skander-Loves-Redvines

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley had always loved reading. Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte - give her a book and she'd devour it. After a vacation in Alexandria, she'd taught herself to read both Ancient Greek and Latin, so that she could 'broaden her horizons'. But, one day, there came a thing that Molly Weasley couldn't read at all.<p>

Lorcan _bloody_ Scamander.

The boy was absolutely mental. He'd go on and on (and bloody on) about the oddest things. Half the things he talked about were mythical creatures.

(What the _hell_ was a Blibbering Humdinger?)

Ever since the day they'd first met, he'd been so... weird. Always talking about 'nargles' and such. But then, one particularly ordinary day, they'd had a heart to heart conversation.

* * *

><p>"Did you know, Molly," he had started, "that the Crumple-Horned Snorcack lives in Sweden? Mum s-"<p>

"I don't bloody _care_, Lorcan!" Molly had snapped. She crossed her arms, and turned the other way. "I didn't offer a galleon for your thoughts, so don't give them to me." Lorcan said nothing. Instead, he quietly surveyed the single tear slipping down her cheek with silvery-grey eyes, reminiscent of his mother's.

"You know, he wasn't worth it."

"What?" Molly turned around again. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said, he wasn't worth it. Finnegan, I mean," Lorcan clarified.

"What do you know?" Molly muttered.

"I know that Nargles breed in mistletoes, and I know that Wrackspurts are attracted to dreams," he stated dreamily. "But I also know that you're better than him, and that he doesn't deserve your tears." She stared.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley loved literature, but if there was ever a thing she couldn't read, it was Lorcan Scamander.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and no favouriting without reviewing, please!<strong>


	8. LilyLorcan II

**pairing:** LilyLorcan  
><strong>prompt:<strong> bubbles  
><strong>writer:<strong> RoseScor90

* * *

><p>He found her by the lake; as always. She was waving her wand, making the water rise and fall with it, the splash sending up bubbles. It had been her pass time from long back, something she used to do when she was a child. He sat beside her silently, dipping his legs in the water.<p>

She did not look up, but the water slapping his legs furiously told him that she wasn't unaware of him either. Sighing, he turned to her.

"Lily, listen to..." he was splashed again, but by a torrent of bubbles straight from her wand this time.

"You're a jerk, Lorcan. And i can't be bothered with..."

"Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"What about? I heard you tell Ly that i was a pesky bugger and..."

"And that I couldn't help but love you" she turned wide eyes towards him and he laughed. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' but she pretended to be offended by his laugh, her anger draining away.

"You're adorable when you pout like that"

"I don't pout" she turned towards the lake again, and random sprinkles of water hit his face.

"Sure you don't but I love it anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
